


The Giver Keeps on Giving

by lazerhunter



Category: Cow Chop (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:17:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8218825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazerhunter/pseuds/lazerhunter
Summary: James surprises Aleks on the Amazon Prime Time show.Smut ensues.





	

“I have something for you.” James says, grin wide and hands gripping the familiar brown Amazon box. Aleks frowns. 

“We aren't recording yet, dude. What the fuck are you talking about?” James sits next to him on the couch, hands Aleks the box. Aleks opens it and looks in. He looks back at James. “What the fuck dude.” 

“Take it out Aleksandr.” Aleks groans, does as he's told. Knows how it's going to be.

“James-” James takes the vibrator from Aleks. 

“On your hands and knees.” Aleks sucks in a breath. 

“Fuck.” He whispers, turning to get on his hands and knees.

“Take off your pants, down to your knees.” Aleks hurries to get his pants and underwear down. James is on him in an instant, hands steady on his hips. He goes to work without warning, his tongue lapping at Aleks’ hole. Aleks stutters out a curse and pushes backwards into James. James continues to work him open, coupling his tongue and fingers until Aleks is whining and writhing. 

“Please, James. James.” James wraps a hand around Aleks’ dick and presses the vibrator into him, in one slow movement. Aleks’ toes curl and he might have come if not for James’ wrapped around him. James flips him over and kisses him hard, hand moving to put pressure on Aleks’ throat. He pulls away and sits on his side of the couch. 

“Pull your pants up, time to record.” 

“Wait, seriously? James-” He says James’ name around a moan. James holds up a little controller with a shit eating grin. The fucker. “I cannot believe you. Did Brett put you up to this?”

“He may have made a suggestion.” James says slipping the controller in his pocket. He leans over to turn the camera on and then calls Joe in to record. He can feel Aleks’ eyes on him every time his hand hovers over his pocket. James flashes him a huge grin as he gets his first gift.

“I got this gift for you.” He drops the box on Aleks’ lap and sits back down. He presses the button right as Aleks’ opens the box. 

“Oh!” Aleks gasps, gripping the box tight. James laughs.

“What the fuck was that dude?” Aleks recovers quickly, laughs.

“I was simply shocked, at this gift that you got me.” He pulls out the pillow with Nicholas Cage’s face on it. The rest of the show goes without incident until the very end. Aleks was beginning to get used to the dull vibration of the lowest setting. James waits until Aleks stands and hands him his last gift and to push the vibrator to its highest setting. Aleks almost screams, he doubles over, hands gripping the arm of the couch. Fortunately he is facing away from the stationary camera and angled only slightly away from Joe's camera. His eyes are squeezed shut and he's so overwhelmed because he just came on camera. 

“What happened?” James asks, he feigns concern. The absolute bastard. Aleks chances a look at Joe who actually looks concerned, bless his oblivious heart. 

“I stubbed-” He clears his throat. “Stubbed my fucking toe dude.” Aleks almost starts crying because James hasn't turned the vibrator off and he doesn't look the least bit sorry. Joe stops recording. He stands, starts toward Aleks. 

“You okay?” 

“Yeah, I'm good.” Aleks tries to give Joe the most reassuring smile he can manage with come drying in his fucking pants and a vibrator still working in his ass. He doesn't stand up straight until Joe nods and starts up the stairs. 

“James please, ple-please, turn it off.” He doesn't know when his hands started shaking but they are when they reach for James. “I can't, I can't take it.” James turns the vibrator off and pulls Aleks to him on the couch.

“Shh, it's okay. You did so well. What if I told you I got you another gift?”

“I’d say clean me up and give me 15 minutes.”

“Can do, it'll probably be here by the time you get out of the shower. Quick shower now and then I'll run you a bath after your gift, okay? I'll send the boys home.” James says.

“Run me a bath and roll me a blunt and I'll do whatever you want.” Aleks kisses James on the forehead then gets up to take a shower. He cleans himself quickly, excited for his gift. He can't even remember what he is being rewarded for. He's not complaining. He steps out of the shower, wraps a towel around his shoulders, and hurries downstairs to James for warmth. 

“James?” He calls into the house, teeth clattering against each other. He rounds the corner and large arms wrap around him and lift him slightly off of the ground. “Brett!” He exclaims but it's muffled in Brett's shoulder. Brett sets him down and kisses him immediately, head tilting and tongue tasting. Aleks pulls him closer, ever closer. Brett pulls the towel away, throwing it blindly. He lifts Aleks up and Aleks wraps his legs around Brett's middle. 

“We're going to have you on the bed this time.” Brett whispers against Aleks’ lips. Aleks shivers, remembers the last time Brett was here. They hadn't made it to the bed any of the times. But it was dirty and he had bite marks on his ass for several days after. He groans, leans to nibble at Brett's ear the way that he likes. Brett walks them up the stairs where James is waiting. 

“Today's about you Aleksandr.” James says and Aleks honestly has to pause and wonder if it's his birthday. He wonders out loud and is legitimately confused for a second. 

“No you idiot,” Brett laughs at his confused expression. “We just like hearing you moan and beg and we want to hear more.” He jokes but Aleks is fine with it because he's literally got two men trying to get him off. Speaking of, Brett pulls off his shirt and Aleks is on him immediately, hands squeezing his arms and running down his chest and abs. Brett pushes him back on the bed, he gets down on his knees and kisses Aleks’ thighs and stomach. Aleks’ hands move to card through Brett's hair. 

“Come on, please no teasing this time.” Aleks says, he's already breathing hard. James shushes him, he gets on the bed above Aleks’ head and kisses him as Brett gets him in his mouth. Aleks quickly removes the hair tie from James hair so he can pull at it the way James likes. He unbuttons James’ pants and almost gets a hand down them when James pulls away. Aleks whines, gets a look at him. He's so pretty, hair falling around his face, cheeks flushed a dark red, dick half hard and hanging out of the top of his pants. Fuck. Aleks wants him. He groans and his toes curl when Brett takes his dick all the way into the heat of his mouth. James grabs the lube from the table and slicks his fingers up. They change positions so Brett is on his back on the bed and Aleks is above him, dick still in Brett's mouth and James is behind him sliding a finger steadily in and out of him. After adding another finger, James curls them and Aleks shudders around a moan. 

“James please, I'm-please fuck me.” James kisses his back and pulls him up off of Brett. Brett scoots higher on the bed and James puts Aleks face to face with him. Aleks takes the opportunity to nibble and kiss at Brett's lips. James lines himself up and pushes into Aleks. Brett watches open mouthed, hand stroking his own dick as Aleks’ head drops to his chest and he lets out a long moan. 

“Look at you, baby boy. You look so good with James’ thick cock filling you up.” Brett says softly. Aleks gasps and rests his forearm over Brett's chest. James moves astronomically slow but it's calculated and he hits all the right spots with every stroke. Aleks is going to lose his fucking mind. 

“Please, please. James.” He gasps out, tears brimming in his eyes. “James.” 

“Tell me what you want, baby. Tell me.” And Aleks actually lets out an honest to God sob.

“Oh shit, he's crying.” Brett says but his voice is light and almost a laugh. 

“Don't be mean.” James says but Brett can see the absolute mirth in his eyes. “You okay baby?” Aleks nods quickly. Brett wipes his tears. 

“I'm fine, ple-please just move.” James obliges, wraps a hand around Aleks’ throat and pushes deep into him. “Both.” Aleks groans. “I need you both.” 

“Fuck.” Brett huffs, he looks at James. “Are you sure honey?” He asks Aleks, pushing his hair back gently and lifting his face to look at him. 

“I'm fucking sure Brett just-” He gasps, Brett thinks he might cry again. 

“Okay, okay.” He leans over and grabs the lube to slick himself up. He lets Aleks guide him in and he's already moaning because he can feel James’ dick against his and Aleks is so impossibly tight. And they wait there for what feels like ages until Aleks reaches back to grip the back of James’ thigh.

“Move.” He growls and James starts to move. And honestly, it may have been the best thing to ever happen to him. He may be mistaken because of the very-close-to-climax state he was in but nothing could beat this. Brett watches Aleks, his eyes are screwed shut, his arms and legs are shaking, his mouth is open and constantly letting out breathy moans. Aleks is close. 

“Look at him, our baby boy, our good boy. Taking us both like this.” Aleks shudders and James pulls his head back by his hair. 

“Tell me how he looks Brett.”

“Oh, James he's beautiful. His lips are bright and slick, he's flushed all over, your handprint on his neck, his back arched beautifully, his dick hard and leaking.” He wraps his hand around Aleks’ dick, and Aleks whines, long and low. 

“I'm going to come.” He says. “Keep fucking me.” So James keeps fucking him and Brett has a hand pumping his dick. Aleks groans and grips the bedsheets. He comes on Brett's hand and chest, mouth open, body shaking slightly. Brett pulls out of him and wraps his arms around Aleks’ body as he comes down. James pulls out and comes on Aleks’ ass before moving to blow Brett. Brett bites at Aleks’ shoulder, hips jerking up to meet James’ mouth. He comes after a minute, fingers digging into Aleks’ back as he does. James wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and props down on the bed next to them. Aleks puts out his hand for James to take. 

“That was the best gift,” He kisses James’ hand. “Do you remember the second part of it?” James rolls his eyes.

“Fuck you asshole, I'm exhausted.” Aleks looks at him wide eyed and bewildered.  
“How dare you talk about exhausted, I just had two dicks in me and my ass is dripping, I need a bath and a blunt.”

“Wow, this made you a fucking diva,babe,” Brett says before sitting up and taking Aleks with him. “I'll run you a bath, Princess.” He stands, holding Aleks bridal style. 

“At least someone loves me.” He cuts James a look. James huffs but he gets up and rolls a blunt for them to share. Brett sits on the toilet seat, James on the ledge of the tub, Aleks in the tub passing the blunt around. 

“So uh, you cried during that.”

“You shut your fucking mouth, Brett.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this sin. <3  
> Sorry mom.  
> If you're into it, I have a tumblr. @guszorolo. Talk to me about Cow Chop and all things Roosterteeth. Send me a request maybe?


End file.
